roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FourSpace/My last edit for now
Well I don't know how to start, I have things to say but I don't know how. So I guess I'll start right here. I doubt it but you guys/girls might want to know how I came here, why I left, and everything in between but I will put it here for memory sake. It was in November when I found the wikia. I created KingsterCoal (after my youtube) and started contributing. At that time I only contributed during the school day, I had about 2 free hours during classes so I could work on the wiki. I believe I joined when MrWiki57 and CheezNiper where running to adopt the wiki. I voted for Cheez because MrWiki looked like a d-bag. Anyway I started to contribute, the wiki was silent other than Icey, cheez, Mrwiki, (freeze was banned for porn), amazing, and one other I can't remember. Anyway I met Icey after reading his stories. I realized I wanted to be in them I started to hangout with him for a while. I started to get active and the wiki started to grow. In december we started to think of Cheez as a dictator, he was the only one with bearucrat status. We both had roughly 1000 edits and he had about 3000 at the time. I told Icey that Cheez wasn't a dictator but he didn't believe me. We "broke" apart and went our seperate ways. Of course he understood and we became friends again after about a week. In January I became and admin along with Amazing and Icey. In feburary Icey left and I felt like a huge chunk was taken out of the wiki, he was my best friend on the wiki. I talk to him regularly now but I didn't see him from Feburary to August. I became with friends Amazing, we started something called the "selfies w/ Friends." We made fun of a inactive user (Strafev) and messed around. He left the wiki for a while and we stopped hanging out with each other. Back a few months ago in June I started to suffer with deprssion. During that time I got a little crazy (ask call me z) and I got all "serious". People didn't like that so I left for a while. Anyway looking back in Feburary I have a confession. Yep, I didn't ever know if I could or would tell you guys but I am. I helped with the "terroist" attacks. I admin them and they did everything, I just laughed with them. I blamed it on my brother which doesn't even go on the internet. Anyway I am sorry about that and I get banned I understand. If not I'm going to be suprised. Now for the reason why I am leaving, I have no purpose here other than to get into arguments. I don't feel welcomed here anymore like how it was back in November. It seemed like everyone I was friends with on the wiki left, Amazing (I know it is Truehand, he changed since Amazing though), Icyeman (Still wish you would get on roblox again :P), Cheez (Thanks for the encouragment), AnySeven (Still don't think were that great of friends though :P), and a few other. I feel like this is my time to leave. I am not going to stay and contribute anymore, I have no place here. I held on until this month and I felt like I can't hold anymore. I feel like it is time to let go, I don't want to ruin the wiki anymore. Instead I want to watch it grow, I want to see it flourish. Occasionally I will come back and check on things, but for now I have made a decison, I'm leaving. I'm personally happy no one is upset that I am leaving, it makes me feel less bad. Also thank you freeze for encouraging me to leave, without you I would ruin the wiki more and more. I wrote something like this in April but then I was just going through depression, now I am through that phase, it is time to move on. I want this wiki to flourish and I am the one preventing it, I realized I was the dictator who wanted power, I was the one who wanted to make this wiki perfect. I realized something since then, communities make mistakes. I made mistakes on this wiki plenty of times. I am leaving. I'm not suprised that I am leaving, I am actually happy for this wiki, you won't have to be under a dictatorship, you will be under beast authority, I am happy that she was elected. So this is it, this is what it feels to leave. Good bye ARW, thrive and florish, I know you can. ~FourSpace (KingsterCoal) Category:Blog posts